


Courage, Honor, Loyalty, Sacrifice.

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blink-and-you-miss-it Stony, Steve decides to take a break and reminisce on the old days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wanders into a museum one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage, Honor, Loyalty, Sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small exercise I did for my English class. Everyone I showed it to enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

I made my way through the museum absentmindedly, not particularly interested in any certain exhibits. I knew what was in the museum, but I was trying to stay away from certain things, trying to keep the memories away. ‘ _Those days are gone now_.’ I had to remind myself.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ma’am.” I said, reaching out to steady the woman I accidentally knocked into.  She looked at me weird and dashed off.  I shook that off. I _was_ in New York, afterall. People didn’t take to kindly to being touched by strangers these days, even if they were only trying to be chivalrous. It was hard for me to get used to. My mother raised me right and I had my morals.

 

‘ _Hm…_ ’ I thought, my gaze straying to the left, where I knew the exhibit was. Maybe I would go and visit it after all. Not all the memories associated with it were bad. Before I’d realized that I’d made up my mind my body was moving, bringing me closer. Before I knew it I was in the exhibit, engulfed by the flickering screens displaying old commercials and newsreels. The volume was low, only intended to be heard if you were right in front of the screen. I was able to a low murmur from my place in the door, that, combined with the low music crackling over the speakers, was bringing me back. I wasn’t in the door for long, moving slowly into the room, almost as if I was in a trance.  I made my way over to the advertisements first, smiling as I got closer. I remembered these. Those were the days. Everything was simpler.  Life was easier. People were friendlier. Most of the time, at least.

 

I took my time in the first room, letting the memories wash over me. These were the happier ones, filled with days at the theater and late nights out with Bucky. Bucky. The one bright spot no matter how sucky things for me. He never left me behind, not once. Even though I was smaller and weaker and couldn’t keep up with the other boys. He set up all those dates, trying to get me to be better with women while he was just himself. It never worked out with all those girls he set me up with. We just didn’t _click_. That was important for me. I was a gentleman. Sure, Bucky _could_ be. But he wasn’t always.

 

I shook my head, moving on. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. Soon, but not now. I took my time in the room, taking it all in. If I closed my eyes I could tricky myself into thinking I was back. Back home. Back in time. Back when it all felt simpler. When I’d been in that room long enough I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what was in the next room.

 

I walked slowly, taking my time. For once I was thankful that this section of the museum was deserted. Something that was rare nowadays since the _New York Incident_. I closed my eyes as I walked into the room, taking a breath to steady myself. ‘ _You can do this_.’ I reminded myself, slowly opening my eyes.

 

Of course the first thing I would be greeted by was that advertisement. The early days… those are days I don’t like to look back on. All that work I put in at first and for what? To become some show dog? That wasn’t what I’d wanted. Not at all. I’d taken matters into my own hands and changed that, got myself into duty. But it hadn’t been easy. But I managed it. For Bucky. He hadn’t left me behind and I wasn’t leaving him behind. We were a great team after that. Until we weren’t.

 

I meandered my way around the room, stopping here and there, smiling at faces I remembered, suppressing the memories of the last few days. I _was not_ going to dig that up. Not now. Not when things were going so well. I’d managed to get over that, to adapt.  To survive. To thrive. That’s what I was doing now, wasn’t it? _Punching bags hitting the floor, anger and pent up emotions leaving with every impact of my fist against the bag. Hesitant laughter and touches in the dark. Whispered words of comfort. Loud raucous laughter. Meals eaten together around a table. Friendly teasing. Friends. Acceptance._ Love.

 

Better. I was so much better now. I missed those days, but they were gone now. Just like the people I’d shared them with. I stood, staring at the image encased in the class. The words trapped beneath. “ _DO YOU SEE YOURSELF IN THIS MAN’S ARMY? ENLIST NOW!_ ’ I started at the image reflected back at me. The face that was plastered all around this room. The one that hadn’t changed since that day in 1942. Except for the fact that maybe now it was sadder.

 

I was startled from my musings by a hand on my shoulder. I didn’t have to look to know who it was. Tony. “Come along, Captain.” He said, leading me from the room. I shook my head, changing my mind. Yes, the face had changed. It was the face of a solider. A survivor. But it wasn’t sadder. It was happier. It was the face of someone who was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
